The present disclosure relates to an engine for a two-wheeled vehicle and, more particularly, to a motorcycle engine having improved intake and exhaust systems. One vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,950, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure relates a V-twin engine for a motorcycle and, more particularly, to a V-twin engine having three cams.
Conventional two-wheeled vehicles include a frame for supporting an operator. The frame may also support a passenger rearward of the driver. An engine is typically positioned below the driver and is coupled to the frame. The front of the vehicle may include a panel or cover positioned forward of the driver for supporting additional components of the vehicle, for example a light. The rear of the vehicle may include a cargo area, for example saddle bags extending laterally outward from the frame.
The size and shape of the engine for a two-wheeled vehicle may vary on account of multiple factors. For example, the engine may have two cylinders in a straight/inline or in a “V” arrangement. Engine valve trains also may vary. For example, conventional engines may have an overhead cam configuration in which the valve train is generally in the cylinder head. Alternatively, engines may have a flathead configuration in which at least a portion of the valve train is in the cylinder block.